Secret Diary
by Clarisse Renaldi
Summary: Clarisse finds Joseph's secret diary...
1. Chapter 1

**Secret Diary**

Disclaimer:I own nothing,just the storyline.

Chapter 1

Clarisse was walking in the garden,it was a beautiful sunny afternoon.The smell of the flowers was simply magnificent.It was a perfect summer day,that made Clarisse happy and contented.

She collected a big bunch of tulips which reminded her of Joseph.

He gave her once a beautiful one on their usually night walk in the garden.

She thought Joseph will be pleased if she give it to him.

So She went to Joseph's room…………..knocked on the door………..no answer………..and then she just realised that Joseph is in Pyrus.

So she opened the door and started to find a vase.

It wasn't the first time ,when she was in his room,she often visited him when she just walked in the east side of the palace.

Finally she took the flowers into a vase,then wanted to go,but suddenly she fell onto the ground,her heel got caught into the slit of the floor………she tried to pull it out,but couldn't do it……so she have to take off her shoe and pulled stronger………this time she's done it,but her movement was a bit strong and the plank moved away,and there was………….

There was a secret place……..

She found in it a photo about herself and a diary.

Clarisse didn't want to read the diary,but because of her photo,she just opened it and started to read……….

To be continued...

Author's Note: Please review!Do you want more?Please tell me!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Clarisse was sitting on the floor and started to read the first page...

Dear Clarisse!

I can't tell you these things,so I write it down.

I know you never gonna read it,but every day I write this book...

So this is a diary from my heart to you...

11/8/2004

Today you were beautiful in color again,you wore black too long I was right I think.You were so sad in the last few months,but that dance in the ballrom was simply magical.I felt something special between us,you looked at me like...oh,I wish it would be true...like a woman ,who is deeply in love.I know it's just a dream,but you were happy I'm sure.

In any case it's a beautiful memory and no-one can take this away from you and me,good night my love.

Clarisse was continued reading...

12/8/2004

This little trip with Mia and her "baby" was a little bit too much for me.I was really nervous the whole day,and not for nothing.

An accident and I'm not there...

I have a returning nightmare...

You go away without asking me...the rain is starting to fall...the storm broke out...I start to find you,but I can't...you are nowhere...I'm tired and soaked...it's cold outside...suddenly I see light...a car's searchlight...I find the car...it's your car...and you...your head is on the steering wheel covered with blood...you are dead...

I usually wake up in sweat.

I'm afraid of I loose you,I'm terrible afraid of,my love.

Clarisse was starting to cry,her tears fell onto the diary.

"Oh,My God!How much he loves me and I didn't realized it till now..."

Clarisse was sobbing but suddenly the clock on the wall struck 6.

"Oh,Joseph will be here in any moment,I must go!"

So she stood up,replaced the diary ,the photo and the plank,and sneaked out from the room.On her way to her suite,she was thinking about Joseph's secret diary..."I must read it to the very end somehow..."

Meanwhile Joseph arrived back.He packed down and wanted to go to Clarisse,but first he wanted to write into the diary...he took it out from the secret place,opened it and realized a very srange thing...

the paper was wet...

To be continued

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Joseph was standing there with the diary in his hand ...

"The paper is wet...but how?"thought Joseph when he suddenly realized the tulips in the vase...

"Oh,I see.Clarisse was here and obviously she poured the water out ,which filtered into the floor."

So he relaxed and rather went to Clarisse's suite.

He knocked on the door.

"Come in!"said Clarisse from inside

"Good evening Your Majesty.I'm arrived back from Pyrus and...What's the matter?Are you all right?"

"Yes,yes of course"answered Clarisse

"But you've been crying!"

"Yes,but I've just seen a photo album,That's all."

"All right,but now I must cheer you up,so come with me."

"Where are you taking me?"asked Clarisse

"To the ballroom.We have enough time 'till dinner."smiled Joseph and they went to the ballroom hand in hand.

He turned the CD player on and started to dance with her...Joseph held her tight,and Clarisse fitted perfectly in his arms.

She looked at him in another way.Now she could see the love in his eyes,the meaning of his smile...Joseph was the same,but everything is changed...

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

After dinner Clarisse went to bed early,'cos she wanted to find out something.She must see the diary again.

"OK,I can't read it in his room,'cos it's too risky,on the other hand I can't borrow it for a few days...so there is only one solution...I must copy it,it's just a few minutes .Yes,but I still have a problem,I must send Joseph away on some pretext."thought Clarisse and switched the light off.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Next morning she woke up early.

She was in her office with Joseph.

"Yes,I'm sorry Joseph,but I can't go to this meeting,so you have to."said Clarisse

"No problem.I'll arrange it"said Joseph

"Thank you very much.So today afternoon in Pyrus with the French ambassador."said Clarisse and went back to her suite to preparing her plan.

"Ok,14:40 I'll go to Joseph's room ,seize the diary and copy it in my office.

15:00-16:00 there is a parlamentary meeting.

16:00-17:00 I'll have one hour to take it back to the secret place.That will be a walk-over!"smiled Clarisse

And yes,everything went according to plan,she sneaked into Joseph's room,took away the diary and now she was in her office.

"Damned machine!It's easy to use.yes easy if you're a technical genius!"said Clarisse and tried again

"The red button is flashing,but why?...Oh the paper-feeder!"she sighed and fixed it

"Yes,it works again!"smiled Clarisse with satisfaction and copied the whole diary quickly then hurried back to the other side of the palace to the parlamentary meeting.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

This kind of meetings are usually very boring,but now she had a "best-seller"in her hand:Joseph's secret diary.So when the prime minister started to speak,she opened the diary...

13/8/2004

Next time he won't got away with it!I'll wring Paolo's neck ,if he just touch you!

How dare he kissing your hand?!He is a worn!

But don't worry!I've seriously talked with him!I've gained over him...

So you can relax.I 'm guarding you...Sweet dreams my love.

14/8/2004

Today Charlotte showed me the People magazine.You were enchanting on Mia's first state dinner.Like Cinderella at the ball...

In my fairy-tale you are Cinderella and I'm Prince Charming,but you didn't lose your shoe,you live in a palace and you're a beautiful princess who falls asleep deeply 'cos her heart was broken...And I'm the knight in shining armour who wakes you up with his real love...Then we live happily ever after...

I think I'm a bit sentimental...Am I ridiculous?Maybe.but I cannot help it.I'm so deeply in love with you.

"Your Majesty!...Your Majesty!"said the prime minister

"Yes?"started up Clarisse

"What's your suggestion?"

"My suggestion?...Well..."

"My suggestion is..."

"Please Lord Palimore -said Mr Montaz-Your Majesty is speaking...yes but the Queen's."

"Charlotte!"whispered Clarisse desperately"What's the subject?"

"They want to keep the winter palace as a summer resort.But if you say it'll be the new home of the orphans."said Charlotte

"Thanks!"

"So Your Majesty,what's your suggestion?"asked Mr.Montaz

"I give the winter palace to the orphans."

There was murmuring against her decision,but Clarisse didn't bother it,she just continued reading...

17/8/2004

Last night I had another nightmare...

It was the same as usual ...about the accident,but now you were nowhere...your car was empty...and I woke up before I can find you.I don't know what does it mean,but maybe something good...I hope so.

If I call a nightmare good...

Now I go back to sleep

22/8/2004

The Independence Day Ball!

I always loved this feast,there was when we first danced together 6 years ago...You were in a light-blue dress and when I saw you I felt like I can't breath...we danced all night...I've lost my sense of time...It was magical...

Today after the ball when I kissed your hand I wanted to...I wanted to kiss you on the balcony,but I didn't have enough courage.I don't know what to do,I don't want to lose you...

26/8/2004

Today was so sad,I've had a lots of time to think...yes

I remember you,when your son just died...

You were standing by the wall in your suite just looking out of the window...you didn't hear me I'm talking to you,but you didn't move...

You were like a living corpse...and my heart was broken...

I wanted to comfort you,but I was helpless...

You were just standing there ...I have it always before my eyes...

Sometimes I feel like...I just want to hold you,when you're sad...I just want to love you...

"Are you all right?"heard Clarisse Charlotte's voice

"Oh,...oh,yes...yes,I'm fine."

"The parlamentary meeting is finished Your Majesty."

"Really?Oh,I see...yes we better go"said Clarisse

"Do you want to rest a bit?"

"To rest?...Oh,what time is it?"

"It's 16:15"

"I must go!"

"Of course Your Majesty"said Charlotte with hesitation in her voice

Clarisse hurried back to her office.She locked the copies,and sneaked into Joseph's room.It was 16:30.She succesfully replaced the diary,but when she wanted to go,she heard Joseph's voice from outside.She hadn't enough time to go out and couldn't hide away too.

"Oh,My God!What am I to do?!"

To be continued

Please review!Like it or not?Please tell me!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Author's Note:Hi everybody!Thanks for all the lovely reviews:-)I love reviews:-)Here is the next chapter!Enjoy it and please review!

Clarisse was standing there in panic...

"What am I to do?"

but suddenly she had an idea...she quickly lied down onto Joseph's bed and simulated sleeping.So when Joseph opened the door he saw that Clarisse is sleeping in his bed.He was a bit shocked but pulled himself together and decided to cover her with a blanket,then sat next to her...

He knew that she has to sleep as much as she can.

Meanwhile Clarisse was still in panic ,but she had to breathe uniformly...

"Relax!.-thought Clarisse-Don't panic!Don't panic!...Ok,he thinks that I'm sleeping ,so I have enough time to find out something...What am I doing here?That will be the first question!...Ok,think logical...I'm here,'cos...I'm here 'cos...I just wanted to know what happend on the meeting...yes,I've been waiting for him and somehow I fell asleep...yes it's good ...ok,do I woke up or?...How long I have to lie in this position?...Oh,My God!He is just sitting here and looking at me...I know it...I feel it..."

Joseph was still sitting on the bed but started to wake up Clarisse,'cos she had to go to a meeting with the prime minister.He started to stroking her cheek...

"Clarisse!...Clarisse!"said Joseph

"Thanks God!"thought Clarisse

"Wake up!"said Joseph and she slowly opened her eyes...

"What happened?"asked Clarisse

"You fell asleep ,that's all...but now you have to go to the meeting with the prime minister."

"Oh,yes,you're right!-said and she stood up-I just popped in to ask about the meeting,but we can discuss it later.I have to go!"said Clarisse

"All right,go back to your suite and I'll bring you a cup of coffee!"

"Thanks!"smiled Clarisse with real thanks in her voice

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In her suite she washed her face to cool herself down.It was a bit too much for her. She had to meet with the prime minister,then will be a dinner with the spanish ambassador...

"Oh,this day never will over!I'm so tired...I'm so so tired...I can't read the diary tonight...I must sleep a bit!"sighed Clarisse and went to the meeting...then to dinner...and finally she went to bed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Next morning she was fresh and cheerful again,so she dressed up quickly,ate breakfast,then went to her office to read the diary.

"Oh,it's a perfect day!"thought Clarisse"Yesterday,I had a narrow escape and now I have a whole day to read Joseph's secret diary...it's like heaven"thought and opened the drawer,to find the green file...she put the copies into the green file.

She searched and searchd,but somehow she couldn't find it...finally she called Charlotte to the office.

"Yes,Your Majesty?"asked Charlotte

"Hello,Charlotte I need your help...there was a green file in my drawer...and I can't find it.."

"A green file,not a red one?"asked Charlotte

"No,a green but is it so important?"

"Yes Your Majesty,the red means "stay here",and the green means "post it" and if you're searching the green,obviously it isn't here,'cos the post have been sent an hour ago..."

"You must be joking!"said Clarisse

To be continued...

Author's Note:Thanks for reading:-)Now please review!I want to know what you think:-)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5

"You must be joking!"said Clarisse shocked

"Is something wrong?"asked Charlotte

"Wrong?It's a disaster!There were important documents in it!"

"I'm terribly sorry Your Majesty"

"Don't panic!It's not your fault...it's mine...How am I so stupid?!"said Clarisse and buried her face in her hands

"Your Majesty...Clarisse...Can I help you?"

"Yes...yes,we have to get it back!...What was the destination?"

"Just a minute...it was sent to the French ambassador's residence."

"Where is it?"

"In Pyrus"answered Charlotte

"Oh,that's 3 hours away at least...all right,send the police to stop the post!And I need a car!"

"Yes Your Majesty!"said Charlotte and wanted to go,but clarisse stopped her

"...and Charlotte,the only person who has the right to open the post is me!Am I clear?"

"Absolutely Your Majesty!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

5 minutes later Clarisse was ready to go.There was a limo waiting before the palace with a chauffeur and Joseph...

"Joseph!What are you doing here?!"asked Clarisse

"I'll go with you!"

"But Joseph..."

"I'm your bodyguard!"

"All right,just go!"she gave up the fight

They got into the car and 2 minutes later they were on the highway...

Joseph was sitting next to Clarisse in the back of the limo...

"Don't worry Clarisse!We'll get it back!"

"I hope so..."

"What was in the green file?Charlotte just told me that some important documents.Is it reason of state?"asked Joseph

"No,but it's very important."

"So?"

"It's personal."

"Personal?"

"Yes,and I don't want to talk about it."

"It cannot be so serious?...What was in it,your love letters?"asked Joseph with a grin on his face

"Oh,Joseph!"

"I'm curious...please tell!"

"All right!Your secret diary..."

To be continued...

Author's Note:Please review!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Author's Note:Song is Can't Hurry Love by Phil Coliins.

"What's the matter Joseph?You're so pale!"said Clarisse

"I...I..."Joseph wasn't able to answer her

"Just kidding!Ha,ha!Oh My God!You looked at me like you really have a secret diary,ha,ha!Or am I right?And you have one..."

"Of course I haven't!Don't be ridiculous!"

"All right!All right!Just kidding!"smiled Clarisse

"Your Majesty!"said Charles the chauffeur

"Yes,Charles?"

"I've just spoken with captain Wilson,the police succesfully stoped the post,they're just waiting for us to arrive."

"Very well,thanks!"said Clarisse

The rest of the journey was quiet.Clarisse was absorbed in thought...

"It was a bit hard,I know it,but I couldn't help myself!I couldn't miss it!Poor Joseph!I must recoup him somehow..."thought Clarisse when they arrived.

"We've arrived Your Majesty!"said Charles and stopped the car.

Joseph opened the door for Clarisse and helped her out.

"Thanks Joseph"smiled Clarisse and went to the postcar

"Good morning Your Majesty!"said captain Wilson

"Good morning captain!"

"Here is the post Your Majesty,we haven't toushed it as you ordered."

"Thanks."answered Clarisse then she took the green file out,and made sure about the content

"Yes,I found it!Thanks for the cooperation!"said Clarisse and they got into the car and started to go back to the palace...

"Have you relaxed a bit?"asked Joseph after she took the file into the safe

"Oh,yes I have ,thanks!...I was a bit nervous,and I want to apologize about that joke,I know how you feel...about jokes...sorry!"

"It's all right!The main point is that you found that file."

"Thanks!...For everything!"smiled Clarisse

"Now you must rest a bit,you're sleepy as I see."

"Yes,you're right,I have to sleep a bit"said Clarisse and closed her eyes

5 minutes later she was sleeping.She curled her legs up and during the sleep somehow she snugged into Joseph's arms.And Joseph...

He just hugged her and enjoyed her closeness.He wished the palace would be at least 10 hours away...

Joseph breathed in the smell of her hair,it was vanilia and honey...she intoxicated him.It was like in heaven...

But time passed quickly...too quickly..

"Clarisse!We've arrived!"he tried to wake her up,but she just continued sleeping.He has to decide somehow.

"You may safely go Charles!I stay with Your Majesty,she is sleeping."said Joseph into the phone.

"Very well Sir!"said Charles and got off

Now they were alone in the limo before the palace.

There was a feeling inside which refused Joseph to let her go...he did not bother about what everybody else thinking...he just wanted to be with her and wanted to hold her...

An hour later she started to wake up..

"What happend?Oh,Joseph...have we arrived?"

"Yes,we have."

"Where is Charles?"asked Clarisse

"We've arrived an hour ago...you were so tired...and I didn't want to wake you up..."

"Oh,you're so sweet!"smiled Clarisse"Wasn't it uncomfortable?"

"Absolutely not!I enjoyed it!"

"Do you really?"

"Yes,I...I think we better go!"answered Joseph

"All right!See you after dinner in the garden!"said Clarisse and she took the copies out then went to her suite .

The rest of the day she was reading...reading Joseph's secret diary...

5/10/2004

Today you were always on my mind.I miss you terribly.Here in America I'm so lost...I can't see you...I can't be with you...The only pleasure to me is our usually phonecall.I'm glad you suggested the everyday report about Mia ...I was started to consumed from pretexts...I think my silliest idea was the paper ellowance...I was so desperate.But now I can speak with you every night.I don't know how can we talk 2 hours at least every day,when nothing is happening...

8/10/2004

Mia was unendurable today.On our 3 hours journey we must listen the same song over and over again.It was a nightmare...and the worst thing is I can't drive it out of my head,althought that must be acknowledged that it tells the truth...yes

"Can't hurry love!No,you just have to wait...love don't come easy,it's a game of give and take..."yes I just have to wait...I hope so...I really hope so...

9/10/2004

Teenagers!God help me!Mia fell out with Michael again.I didn't understand the reason why.That's all Greek to me!

We spent the half of the day in the kitchen,she ate ice cream and when she relaxed a bit sent me to Michael to speak with him...I was waiting 2 hours before the school,and when I arrived home...what do I see?

She is kissing with Michael on the sofa...and I durst to ask"What about me?"

"Oh,I forget about you.When you'd gone Michael surprised me with a bouquet of flowers and...sorry I forget about you."

She forget about me...me,who was talking with her about Michael 4 hours at least...and her questions!

"Did you find Mrs.Right?"

and I said"No,I still haven't found her."

What should I say?"Yes?"

and if I say "Yes."she would ask me that who she is?

And I should say "It's your grandmother!"

Oh,I can't stand this any longer.I need you...I need you close to me

15/10/2004

There's only 2 days left and we'll go back to Genovia!I can't wait!

I'll be with you...be with you everyday!

"Banishment "is over!...

"Your Majesty!"said Charlotte

"Yes?"

"Dinner is ready!"

"Thanks!"said Clarisse then went to her bedroom and hid the copies away...this time more skilfully.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After dinner she was walking in the garden with Joseph for an hour at least...

"...I do believe in real love Joseph...althought Rupert was just a friend,but I do believe I'll find true love at once"sighed Clarisse"And what about you?...Did you find her?"

"Oh...yes,but it's complicated..."

"Is she married?"asked Clarisse

"Something like..."

"I see.And you...just waiting for her..."

"Yes,exactly"

"Does she love you?"

"Frankly?I don't know...it will be a miracle..."

"And do you believe in miracles?"smiled Clarisse

"I don't know what to think...I would need a proof ,that miracles exists."

"I'll prove you!"

"Really?"asked Joseph

"Yes,just close your eyes!...Come on!If you trust in me!"

"Yes,of course I triust in you!"said Joseph and closed his eyes

"Now,imagine what you want more than anything...got it?"

"Yes!"answered Joseph

"Right!Open your eyes and now you just have to wait...it will not be long before I prove you that miracles happen once in a while when you believe..."smiled Clarisse

To be continued...

Author's Note:Dear CJmynixMG and fellow author!Thanks for your lovely reviews!

Dear Everybody!(especially aserene,avidreaderca,herbyxx120vivian.cgmx.de,H.L.,I luv Julie Andrews,Kristie Julie)PLEASE REVIEW!!!:-)Thanks!:-)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer:The song is This Will be an Everlasting love by Nate Cole

Next morning Clarisse was in high spirits,she was under the shower and singing:

**This will be an everlasting love...  
This will be the one I've waited for...  
This will be the first time anyone has loved me... **

Oh, oh, oh...  
I'm so glad you found me in time...  
And I'm so glad that you've rectified my mind...  
This will be an everlasting love on me...

Oh, oh...  
Loving you is some kind of wonderful...

She was over the clouds...she was finally sure of that she wants Joseph...wants as soon as possible...she just needed a good plan...

OOOOOOOOOO

"Charlotte!"said Clarisse to the phone

"Yes,Your Majesty!"

"I need you in my office!"

"Certainly Your Majesty!"answered Charlotte and 2 minutes later she was in her office.

"Charlotte!I wanna go to shopping today!"

"To shopping?But you're very busy if I say so..."

"Yes,it's true,but I need some dresses and today is beautiful Charlotte!Do you agree with me?"

"Yes,of course.It seems to me you're very happy..."

"Yes Charlotte."smiled Clarisse

"Like..."

"Like?"

"Like a woman in love...Oh,I'm sorry Your Majesty!"

"It's all right Charlotte...you come near to truth..."

"Am I really?...I mean don't you angry with me?"

"Of course I don't!...You're like a daughter to me..."

"Thanks Your Majesty!"smiled Charlotte when Clarisse hugged her

"So Charlotte"smiled Clarisse"I need your help...please inform the shops that I'm coming today afternoon."

"Of course.Where do you want to go?"asked Charlotte

"Oh,to Chanel,to Louis Vuitton,to Prada and...to La Perla.I need some underclothing too."

"I'll arrange it...and I think you will go with Joseph and..."

"Just with Joseph."

"Just the two of you?"

"Yes,like in Pretty Woman!"smiled Clarisse

"I see Your Majesty!I'll inform Joseph and he'll be waiting for you downstairs."

"Thanks Charlotte!"said Clarisse and went back to her suite to change clothting...

OOOOOOOOOO

In her bedroom she were lost in thoughts...

"I have to enchant Joseph...maybe he'll take a step..."thought Clarisse while Charlotte was coping some documents in her office...

"I can't believe it!"said Charlotte ,'cos the paper stuck in again...she opened the machine and there was another paper with Joseph's handwriting on it...She started to reading it...

She was wrapped up with reading when she had a strange feeling...she turned around ...

...and Clarisse was behind her...

To be continued...

Author's Note:Thanks for all the lovely reviews!And thanks for reading!All reviews are welcomed!:-)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Oh!...Your Majesty!"said Charlotte shocked

"It's mine."

"What?"asked Charlotte

"The paper in your hand...I've lost it."

"But it's Joseph's diary..."

"Do you know about the diary?"

"Yes,I do"answered Charlotte"I happened to see it 2 years ago ,when Joseph left behind it on his desk."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know that you're the mistirious woman 'till now...But wait a minute!How could you get it Your Majesty?"asked Charlotte

"Oh,by a fortunate accident..."started Clarisse her story...

5 minutes later there were everything crystal cleared to Charlotte.

"So,what's to be done now?"asked Charlotte in the end"I really want to help you!"

"Thanks Chalotte!"said Clarisse with real thanks in her voice"This shopping is a part of the plan..."

"Oh,I see!You want to enchant Joseph!"smiled Chalotte

"Yes,exactly."said Clarisse"And the best place is..."

"...At La Perla"finished Chalotte Clarisse's sentence"In a lace miracle,am I right?"

"Oh, Charlotte you're reading in my mind!"smiled Clarisse

"It's so exciting!"

"Yes,it is.So Charlotte ,can you come with us today?"asked Clarisse

"Yes,of course,I'll help you when you need."

"Thanks for everything Charlotte!And now please inform Joseph,and we'll meet at 4 o'clock before the palace."

"Very well,Your Majesty."said Chalotte went to speak with Joseph

OOOOOOOO

At 4 o'clock they were in the car,Charlotte was with Clarisse in the back of the limo,and Joseph sat next to Charles the chauffeur.

"I hope you don't mind this little trip Joseph!"said Clarisse

"Oh,not at all Your Majesty,I know how you girls feel about shopping..."answered Joseph with a grin on his face

"Yes,you're right and it is long since I take you to shopping Charlotte.You need some new dresses too."

"Thanks,Your Majesty!"smiled Charlotte

"Don't mention it!...All right first we go to Chanel!"

5 minutes later they arrived and Joseph opened the door for the ladies.

"Good afternoon Your Majesty!Welcome at Chanel!"

"Thank you Jean-Paul!"

"This is Jacquline."intruduced Jean-Paul a young lady "She'll be your help."

"Thanks!"said Clarisse"Charlotte and I need some dresses."

"Certanly Your Majesty !"said Jean-Paul"Jacquline will show your dressing rooms,where your favourite chocolate is waiting for you."

"Oh,how kind!"said Clarisse,then Jean-Paul went back to his office

"Charlotte!Charlotte!And now?Have you got any ideas?"asked Clarisse

"Yes,I have.Try some sexy dresses up and ask his opinion!'"

"All right!Let's start the fun!"smiled and went to dressing

Meanwhile Joseph was waiting for her outside.

"Well Joseph!How do I look?"asked Clarisse in a beautiful white lace dress.

"Oh,My God!...I mean you're wonderful!"

"Thanks!"smiled Clarisse with satisfaction

The next was a pink one,then a silk with roses on it...and finaly a very sexy black lace dress...

"Joseph!"

"Yes,Your Majesty!"

"Can you come in a minute?I need some help!"

"Yes,of course!I'm coming!"said Joseph and went into the dressing room."What's the matter?"asked her,while Clarisse was standing before the mirror and showed her back to Joseph

"The zip.I can't get on with it..."

"Ok,I'll try."said Joseph and stepped closer to her.Slowly he pulled the zip higher and higher...

He felt the world slow down...

He saw her bra...

her beautiful skin...and breathed in her parfume.

He wanted to kiss her neck and the secret places between her neck and shoulders.

And Clarisse...she saw everything from the mirror...every movement and the desire in his eyes...

So she slowly turned around,barely durst to breath...everything slowed down...

Now they were in front of each other,dangerously close...

They looked deep into each others eyes and then...

"This is the silk one you wanted Your Majesty!"stepped Jacquline in and the intimacy was over...At that moment Charlotte fell into the room,she was on the floor...

"Oh,Charlotte!Are you all right?"asked Joseph and Clarisse at once,when they helped her up.

"Please bring some water Joseph!"said Clarisse

"Of course"answered Joseph and went out with Jacquline

"I'm sorry Your Majesty!I tried to stop her,I really tried..."

"It's all right Charlotte!It's all right!"

"What happened?Did he kiss you?"asked Charlotte

"Almost..."

"Almost?Oh..."

"Never mind!I have another idea!"winked Clarisse

To be continued...

Author's Note:Thanks for reading!Now let me know what you think!:-)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Do you really have an idea?"asked Charlotte

"Yes,I do.You forget about La Perla!"

"Oh,yes...La Perla!"

"I've never gonna give Joseph up!"smiled Clarisse"So tell him that we're moving on!"

"Very well Your Majesty!"answered Charlotte and went out

OOOOOOOOO

3 hours and 2 shops later Clarisse was standing in her dressing room at La Perla and just a curtain set her apart from Joseph...she was on the phone...

"Yes,Charlotte..."whispered Clarisse to her mobile

"They gave me a separate dressing room Your Majesty,but don't worry I fixed your curtain,so if you stand into the right corner,he'll see everything..."

"Everything?"

"Yes,totally everything...What's he doing now?"

"He's reading a newspaper."

"Good!Just try something sexy up,then stand into the right corner!"

"All right!Thanks Charlotte!"said Clarisse and went to dressing...

Her first choice was a black lace knickers and a matching push-up bra...she was a sexgodness in it...but she had a little problem...

"Charlotte!"whispered Clarisse to her mobile

"Yes,Your Majesty?What's the matter?"

"He doesn't look up from the paper,and I'm standing here for 5 minutes!"

"Oh...just say something to him!"

"What?"asked Clarisse

"Anything will do!He'll look up!"

"Ok,I'll try it!"said Clarisse than hung up the phone...

Now she was standing in the right corner...

"Joseph!Where do you go to holiday this year?"asked him

"Sorry!What was the..."then he finally looked up...

"Where do you go to holiday this year?"asked Clarisse again ,while she was seeing the effect from the mirror...the paper fell down onto the floor.

He wasn't able to speak a word...

"...to...to..."

"To Spain?"asked Clarisse

"...Yes...Spain is...breathtaking..."

Clarisse thought that he saw enough so asked him:

"Do you find pleasure in the view?"

She struck home!There was a huge rattle ,he overturned everything on the table...

"Is something wrong Joseph?"asked him with an innocent voice

"No..no I've just stumbled!"

Clarisse's mobile was vibrating...

"Yes Charlotte?"

"I was at the door...What have you done Your Majesty?That question!"

"What?I've just asked a simple question...Do you find pleasure in the view...(in Spain)?Is something wrong with it?"

"Yes,it's a bit..."

"All right!I just couldn't help myself!It was so funny!Ha,ha,ha..."

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I think we can go home now Charlotte!"said Clarisse

"Yes,I think so Your Majesty!"

"Don't worry!I have many ideas.Now tell Joseph that we're going!"

"Very well,Your Majesty!"answered Charlotte and went to Joseph

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Next morning Clarisse was in her office by the window with a cup of tea ,she was daydreaming...

"Your Majesty!...Your Majesty!"said Charlotte

"Yes?"

"Are you all right?"

"Yes,of course...I'm just watching Joseph,he is in the garden..."answered Clarisse while Charlotte stepped closer to the window

"Oh,I see..."

"Isn't he perfect?"sighed Clarisse

"Yes,he is..."

"I don't know how I deserve him...his love...I think that I'm the luckiest woman in the world...He is attractive,clever,charming...and he loves me...me...I can't believe it!"

"You're deeply in love him."said Charlotte

"Yes,it's true...I don't know how did it happen and when...I think I'm in love with him for years,but I've just realized it when I saw that diary the first time...Long ago He made me feel like...I can't explain it...everytime I saw him,I tried to hide away...now I know why...To be with him is like...in heaven...his touches...sometime I'm trembling...I love when he do the hocus-pocus to me,like in San Francisco,he asked me to dance with him..."

"I know,I saw you in the ballroom..."

"Really?...So you know exactly what I'm saying..."

"Yes."said Charlotte quietly

"He's got somekind of power over me..."

"You hide it well..."

"Oh!You're talking about that question at La Perla?!"said Clarisse"You see,I...sometime...I just can't help myself..."

"I understand you..."

"Thanks Charlotte!...The only thing I'm sure of my love for Joseph...I want to love him...but he has to take the initial step..."

"Everything has its time..."said Charlotte

"Yes,I hope so...now I think we better go to that meeting!"sighed Clarisse and she put her cup down...

OOOOOOOO

Next morning she was in her office again in a very good mood...

"Good morning Your Majesty!"said Joseph while he closed the door

"Oh,hello Joseph!It's a beautiful day today ,isn't it?"smiled Clarisse and turned around to see him

"Well,...yes it is."said Joseph with hesitation in his voice

"Oh,Joseph!What happened?You look terrible..."

"Oh,I've just had a night-mare last night,and I couldn't sleep enough,that's all..."

"Oh,a night-mare?About that accident?"asked Clarisse

"What accident?"

"When the storm broke out...you know!"

"I've never talked about it..."said Joseph

She turned her back on Joseph

"Oh,damn!Damn!Damn!"thought Clarisse"What have I done?!...Relax!Relax!"

So she took a deep breath and turned back

"Yes,you have ...a couple of months ago."

"Really?"asked Joseph

"Yes,of course."

"Oh,all right."said Joseph and went back to the security room with some documents,but on his way he was restless...

He knew exactly that he's never ever talked about that dream...

To be continued...

Author's Note:Thanks for reading!:-)Now let me know what you think!:-)Can anybody realized that in Gilmore Girls episode 5.19 the hall of Logan's house is the same ball room where Clarisse and Joseph danced in San Francisco?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Charlotte!Office!Now!"said Clarisse to the phone desperately

30 seconds later she was in her office.

"What's the matter Your Majesty?"asked Charlotte

"I've made a huge mistake Charlotte!...I've made a slip of the tounge!About his nightmare,I've read it in the diary..."then she told the whole story..."I explained it,but he didn't believe me...I feel it!...Oh My God!What am I to do?!"

"Don't worry!I'll arrange it!"said Charlotte

"Really?"

"Yes,I've got a saving idea!"answered Charlotte and went to Joseph

OOOOOOOOO

"Hello Joseph!"said Charlotte

"Oh,Charlotte!How are you today?"asked Joseph

"Fine thanks...Can I speak a word with you?"

"Yes,of course...you make me afraid..."

"I must confess something..."

"All right.Just tell me!"

"Well...I came from the Queen's office...We talked about you...about your nightmare...and her opinion is...that you were a bit strange..."

"Go on!"

"All right...She didn't understand your behaving...you're never talked about that dream,but she is sure of...that she heard it from you...but she is wrong I know it 'cos...'cos she heard it from me..."

"From you?"

"Yes...about 2 years ago I happened to see your ...your diary,just for a few seconds!And I read about that nightmare,nothing more!I swear!"

"Oh..."

"Do you angry with me?"

"No...no of course I don't...just don't disseminate it!"

"Of course I don't!"smiled Charlotte with relief ,then went back to Clarisse

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Thanks Charlotte!You're my guardian angel!"smiled Clarisse and hugged her"And now put into practise my new idea!"

"What's your idea?"asked Charlotte

"I'll have a twisted ankle!"smiled Clarisse

"Oh...wow!It's a bit..."

"Don't worry!I'll pretend!"

"Oh!All right!Tell me about the details!"

Then Clarisse told her everything...

"Everything clear?"

"Yes."

"All right!Let's go!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Now Clarisse was sitting on the ground before the stairs...and she held her ankle...while Charlotte went to the security room...

"Come Joseph quickly!"

"What happened?"

"It's Clarisse!She fell off the stairs,and her ankle..."

"Oh My God!"said Joseph and ran up to Clarisse

"Clarisse!Are you all right?"asked Joseph

"No!My ankle...I can't stand up!"

"Let me..."said Joseph and picked her up and she...she snuggled into Joseph's arms...it was warm and safe...

"Charlotte!"said Joseph when he put her down onto the bed"Call the doctor!"

"Yes,of course!"answered Charlotte and dialled the doctor's number

"Clarisse!Is there anything I can do for you'till the doctor arrives?"

"Yes,bring some tea please and an aspirin!"

"Certainly!"said Joseph and hurried out

"Your Majesty!Your Majesty!"said Charlotte

"What's the matter?"

"The doctor!We'll be caught!"

"Don't worry!It'll be a wrong alarming!"

"All right!"

5 minutes later the doctor arrived and examined Her closely.

"You're healthy Your Majesty!"said the doctor

"Sorry about we've kept you up doctor!"

"Never mind!That's my job!"smiled the doctor

OOOOOOOO

"You can come in Joseph now!"said Charlotte"The doctor's gone."

"What's his opinion?"asked Joseph

"She have to stay in bed for a few days that's all,but tonight she'll be fevered a bit,but don't worry it's a natural thing!"

"Joseph!"said Clarisse

"Yes?I'm here Clarisse,I'm here!"answered Joseph then knelt down beside her and hold her hand

"Can you stay with me tonight?"

"Yes,of course I stay!Just slepp!I'll be with you!'

"That's good!Thanks Joseph!"smiled Clarisse

To be continued...

Author's Note:Please review!Thanks!:-)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Is it comfortable?"asked Joseph while he put straight the pillows

"Yes,thank you Joseph!"smiled Clarisse

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes,a little...but I'm very tired..."

"Oh yes of course the sleeping pills...just sleep!I'll be with you!"said Joseph and kissed her hand

Her smile was radiant,she was really over the clouds...a night with Joseph...all right close to Joseph...

A few minutes later she was 'sleeping',but during her sleep she started to speak...

"No!...No!...Please don't go!"shouted Clarisse

"Clarisse!I'm here...Please relax!Please!"said Joseph and tried to calm her down"It's just the fever"thought Joseph

"I love you!...Please listen to me!I love you..."cried Clarisse"I need you ...why don't you understand this?"now she was crying"I...I just want to be with you!"she finally calmed down"Kiss me..."whispered Clarisse"If you love me..."

Then Clarisse simulated sleeping...she was very dissapointed 'cos Joseph didn't move just sat there beside her...

An hour later she really fell asleep...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

2 days later Clarisse was in her suite with Charlotte ...

"I'm very desperate Charlotte!I tried everything!It's hopeless..."said Clarisse and buried her face in her hands

"Cheer up!He loves you!That's the point!You just have to wait!Believe me!"

"Oh,Charlotte!You're so sweet!"said Clarisse

"Oh,I forget to ask you about what happened next morning when you woke up?"asked Charlotte

"I don't know...he was so strange..."

"Strange?"

"Yes,he was kind but a bit cold..."

"Cold?Joseph?With you?I can't believe it!"

"Me too.It was so strange...I don't know what have I done?!"

"OK,tell me everything since you found that diary!"said Charlotte

"All right!"and Clarisse started her story...

40 minutes later Charlotte already knew the answer...

"Don't you undersatnd ?"asked Charlotte

"No,I don't..."answered Clarisse

"Oh,come on!You really don't understand?"asked Charlotte again"It's so evident!"

"Really?Explain it!"said Clarisse

"OK!Listen!...A few weeks ago you asked him in the garden about his Mrs.Right..."

"And?"

"You wasn't jealous...and what is more you hoped you'll find true love at once too...then the day before yesterday in your sleep you begged somebody to love you..."

"Somebody?I was talking about Joseph!"

"Yes,but you haven't mentioned his name!"

"Oh My God!What have I done?!I'm so stupid!"cried Clarisse

"Never mind!You'll remedy everything!"said Charlotte

"No!...No!I've had enough of it!I must keep a pause!I can't stand this any longer!...Thanks for everything Charlotte!But I want to be alone!I hope you don't mind!"

"Of course!No problem!Just call my name if you need me!"

"Thanks Charlotte!"smiled Clarisse and Charlotte went out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

2 hours later in the palace corridor...

"Charlotte!Charlotte!"said joseph

"Yes Joseph?"

"Where's Your Majesty?We miss her..."

"Oh, she told me that she wants to be alone..."

"Sir!Sir!"said Shades"Her car is missing too!"

"Oh My God!She went for a drive?But the storm'll brake out in any minutes!!!"he was nervous"All right!Shades,John go to the beach,and Peter,Mark we'll meet at the junction in 30 minutes,am I clear?"

"Yes Sir!"said everybody at once

"I'm so sorry Joseph!"cried Charlotte"But she didn't mention the car!"

"All right!Calm down!We'll find her!"said Joseph and went to his car...

2 minutes later he was on the highway...

"Oh God!Please don't do this to me!The storm,she disappears,it's dark and cold outside...my nightmare comes true!I don't want to lose her!"he was desperate

5 minutes later the storm broke out and a tree fell onto the road,so he must leave his car on the edge of the highway...

Now he was walking in the rain...and the nightmare came true...

It was cold outside,he was soaked and tired,but he must find her wherever she was...

"Oh,Clarisse!Where are you?Please help me!I can't lose you!"whispered Joseph

The raindrops ran down on his cheek,he was desperate and restless...

But suddenly he saw light far away...he started to ran...ran faster and faster,while he was more and more terrified...

And stopped...it was a car...it was her car...he stepped closer...

"Oh,no!No!No!..."

To be continued...

Author's Note:Thanks for reading!Now please let me know what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"No,no,please don't do this to me!"said Joseph while he stepped closer and he finally saw...

that the driver's seat was empty...

"Thanks!"said while he was looking up to the sky"like in my last nightmare,that was the point I woke up...and now?...Maybe...yes,the end of the story depends on me!I must find her at whatever price..."

So he started to walking down the road...

"Clarisse!...Clarisse!Whare are you?...Clarisse!"shouted Joseph

The night was dark,there was not much light on the road,but he must go on...

"Clarisse!...Clarisse!"shouted Joseph then he suddenly stopped...he heard crying from the darkness.

"I'm here!...I'm here."whispered Clarisse,she was sobbing desperately and cowering on the ground.

"Clarisse!"finally he saw her and started to ran...

"Clarisse!"said Joseph with relief and hugged her tightly"Oh,Clarisse!I've found you!Finally'Thanks God!"

"Joseph!...Joseph!...Hold me!...Please hold me!"cried Clarisse

They stood there about 4 minutes then she finally let Joseph's shoulder go...

"Are you all right Clarisse?What happened?"

"I...I've just wanted to be alone...so I've went for a drive...then my car 's broken down and my mobile isn't here...so I've started to find a phonebox,but...it's dark in here...and I was in panic...you know I hate darkness..."

"Yes,I know..."

"I...I broke down..."

"But I'm here now!It's over!"said Joseph and hugged her

"Yes,you're right!...And...and what about you?"asked Clarisse

"I was desperate...I didn't want to lose you!"

She started to cry again ...

"What's the matter?"

"I'm sorry Joseph!...It's my fault!"cried Clarisse

"No!No it's not!Please don't cry! Clarisse!Look at me!...Clarisse!"now he was looking deep into her eyes"I've always afraid of I lose you...this whole night was a real nightmare...but I found you...you're the most important thing in my life...I ...I love you..."said Joseph and he kissed her slowly...Soon the kiss turned into passionate,she could feel her body shiver...Joseph wanted to stay like that forever and Clarisse...she was finally happy ...totally happy...

When the kiss finished Clarisse was the first who spoke,'cos she had to tell the truth about the diary...

"Joseph!I must tell you something..."

Joseph's happiness was over...

"Yes!I know what you gonna say..."said Joseph

"Really?"

"Yes.I know about that other man...you were speaking during your dream..."

"No!Joseph!"cried Clarisse while the rescue team arrived and they started to covering her with a blanket...

"I crossed that line Clarisse!Sorry!I must go!"said Joseph and walked away...

"Joseph!...Wait!Joseph!"shouted Clarisse...

To be continued...

Author's Note:Thanks for all the lovely reviews!That's the deal I like!Please review!!!Thanks:-)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Author's Note:Hi everybody!This is the last chapter!Yes,happy end of course!Enjoy it!And leave a final review!Thanks!:-)

The next few days were annoying.She tried to speak with him,but Joseph didn't want it...

Clarisse was desperate...

"Don't worry Clarisse!"said Charlotte "Tomorrow will be Joseph's birthday party!I'm sure you'll find out something!"

"What?"

"A present?"

"A birthday present?"

"Yes,something which expresses your feelings..."

"Oh,I see!I'll think about it!"said Clarisse

"'That's the way to talk!"smiled Charlotte

OOOOOOOOOOO

The party was hilarious,but Joseph was in a bad mood...

"Come on Joseph!Have a drink!It's your birthday afterall!"said Shades

"I know...I know,but I'm tired...If you'll excuse me..."said Joseph and went to the garden...

Charlotte and Clarisse was watching him from far...

"Look!He's totally under himself!"said Charlotte

"Yes,I see,but I have a surprise for him."smiled Clarisse

"Oh,did you choose his present?"asked Charlotte

"Oh,yes!He'll like it!"

"What is it?I'm so curious!"

"It's a secret!Sorry Charlotte!But I promise I'll tell you everything!"

"All right!Go and chat with him!"said Charlotte

"Yes,Sir!"saluted Clarisse and went to Joseph

OOOOOOOOO

"Hello,Joseph!"smiled Clarisse

"Oh,hello!"answered Joseph

"Are you all right?"

"Yes,it's a lovely party."

"Yes,indeed"smiled Clarisse "Look Joseph!I've tried to speak with you..."

"Clarisse!Plesae..."

"I haven't finished yet!I've tried to speak with you,but you didn't want it...I understand you..."

"Really?"

"Yes.Cast a veil over it!"

"Thank you."smiled Joseph

"So can I popp in later with your present?"

"Yes of course!...Thanks Clarisse...for everything!...So see you later!"smiled Joseph

"Yes.Go back to your guests!"winked Clarisse

OOOOOOOOOOO

2 hours later party was over and Clarisse went to Joseph's room in a yellow silk robe with a red silk belt on it.She looked like a present...

She knocked on his door...

"Come in!"said Joseph from inside

"Hello Joseph!"said Clarisse while she opend the door a bit"Now turn around and close your eyes!Your present is here with me!"

"All right!"said Joseph and turned around

Clarisse stepped in and closed the door,now she was standing behind Joseph ...

"So your present is here..."

"What is it?"

"Just wait!Do you remember that night when I promised you something?"

"Yes,I do.You're gonna prove me that miracles happen."

"Yes,your present is...what you want more than anything!"

"You're joking!"said Joseph

"No,I'm not!"

"I can't believe it!"

"All right!Take a pen and paper and write it down,if I guess it..."

"I'll show you!I promise!"

"OK!Do it!...Finished?"asked Clarisse

"Yes!"

"Right!So here's your present and you have a message too,but I didn't buy a card so I tell it...Are you ready?"

"Yes,I'm ready!"

"Here's your message:Dear Joseph!Many Happy Returns!Clarisse...P.S.:I love you like you do me!"

Then Joseph turned around,he couldn't believe his ears...

"What?"asked Joseph

"I love you!"

"But that other man...you've talked about him."

"It was you...it was always you Joseph!"

"But you said you must tell me something..."

"Yes,I must tell you something...I found your diary..."

"Oh..."

"I'm sorry Joseph,but it was an accident..."

"Oh,no!No!You don't have to explain it!...I wrote it for you..."

"Thanks Joseph!"smiled Clarisse

"So...you know everything..."said Joseph quietly

"Yes..."

"That I love you more than anything in the world..."

"Yes..."said Clarisse and they stepped closer and closer

"Oh,Clarisse!"whispered Joseph then put his hands around her waist and kissed her slowly...She threw her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

She was lost in his kisses.

About 2 minutes later they slowly broke off,and looked in each other's eyes...he finally saw the love in her eyes...and Clarisse...she stepped back and opened her arms wide...

"Don't you want to open your present?"smiled mischevously

"This is all I ever wanted!"said Joseph and opened the belt...then her robe slipped down and she was standing there in that black lace knickers and bra,which she tried on at La Perla...

Joseph was speechless...

"I think that's the one you chose when we were at La Perla..."

"Oh...yes...I think so..."

"Do you like it?"

"I'll show you..."said Joseph and picked her up...

This night was the beginig of the rest of their lifes...

The End

Author's Note:The End!Yes!Now listen the song Celebrate by DJ BOBO!:-)Thanks for reading the whole story,and for your persistence of course!:-)It was a long,exciting and very romantic journey I think...Should I start another?:-)Please leave a final review!:-)(Yes,everybody!)Thanks!:-)


End file.
